


Smile

by Estigia



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: HPBD!!! Ken, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estigia/pseuds/Estigia
Summary: Eso era lo que lo había cautivado, su gran y brillante sonrisa.





	1. Chapter 1

Si a Ryota le hubieran dicho que tendría tantos amigos a los que consideraba realmente cercanos, no lo creería. Aunque en su mayoría sabía que todos eran compañeros de trabajo, el tiempo había ayudado a que los aceptara como algo más que eso. El tiempo y Ken.

Kensuke era esa clase de chico que simplemente puedes odiar o amar, no sabía cómo describirlo de otra forma. Tendía a ser directo, a veces algo tonto, desordenado, muy enérgico, también podía hablar bastante, y su sentido del humor era algo extraño (aunque con Mamoru parecía entenderse bien). Ciertamente no era la clase de tipo al que le hablaría por cuenta propia, pero ahí estaban, contándose todo y sirviéndose de apoyo en los momentos dulces y tristes.

Miró de reojo al chico que tenía a su lado. Últimamente Kensuke se veía más maduro, no supo si se debía a algo únicamente físico, o también tenía que ver con su personalidad. Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos que apenas notaba los cambios.

Ken lo miró de vuelta.

La sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba (esa que era un intento por aparentar que no estaba incómodo por su mirada) le hizo palpitar el corazón de una manera que no le gustó para nada. Ken era el mismo de siempre, con apariencia de chico atractivo, pero con esas actitudes infantiles que a veces le sacaban de sus casillas.

Giró de nuevo su mirada al televisor, confundido y asustado por sus latidos cada vez más acelerados.

Ken no parecía entender nada, pero notó el tono rojizo de las orejas de su compañero. Evitó preguntar el por qué, aunque se moría de la curiosidad, sin embargo, al tratarse de Ryota lo más prudente era permanecer alejado.

Ryota seguía mirando de reojo a Ken, pero la aceleración de su corazón no podía dejarlos pensar ni respirar bien. Decidió irse a su habitación sin decir nada.

Cuando conoció a Kensuke no creyó que las cosas acabarían como lo hicieron, en realidad creyó que terminaría odiándose. 

A veces se ponía a pensar qué habría sido de su vida si aquel chico de ojos verdes jamás hubiera tomado su toalla por equivocación. Gracias a Ken conoció a Koki; gracias a Ken Mamoru pudo librar su primera gran crisis como compositor; gracias a Ken pudo establecer una relación amistosa con los demás miembros de la compañía (si hubiera sido por él, se habría limitado a cuestiones meramente formales y de cortesía). Odiaba pensar en esas cosas, porque llegaba a la conclusión de que Kensuke significaba más en su vida de lo que en realidad quería reconocer.

Tomó de su mesa de noche una revista vieja. Ese ejemplar fue el primero en que salió con Ken, cuando aún eran novatos. Koki aparecía en el otro extremo, señal de que su amistad aún no había comenzado.

Miró de nuevo al chico de ojos verdes. Una gran sonrisa en su rostro era suficiente para hacer que casi cualquiera se rindiera ante sus encantos.

Sintió su corazón palpitar de nuevo con fuerza. No había sido la primera vez, ni sería la última. En realidad, lo que había ocurrido hasta hace unos momentos en la sala sólo le había terminado de confirmar lo que tanto había querido ocultarse así mismo. Por eso lo odiaba, detestaba sentirse de esa manera, porque no había forma de huir. Pero el destino de esos sentimientos era la muerte. Sólo nacieron para jamás florecer, porque no los dejaría hacerlo.

Alguien tocó a su puerta. Ocultó rápidamente la revista bajo su almohada.

—¿Ryo?— el dueño de la semilla del mal estaba ahí.— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? —la brillante mirada denotaba desconfianza. No le había creído.

Era el gran reto para Ryota ocultarle a quien mejor lo conocía, algo que era casi imposible de esconder. Tendría que poner en práctica sus mejores dotes de actor.

Ken se acercó hasta su amigo y se sentó junto a él en la cama.

—Sabes que no te creo, pero igual no insistiré.

La semilla de sus sentimientos parecía querer explotar cuando aquellos verdes ojos lo miraban, pero Ryota creaba grandes desiertos y privaba de luz su interior para evitar cualquier riesgo.

—Haces bien, realmente no tengo muchas ganas de decir nada.

La actitud tosca y la mirada fría que ocultaba su gran anhelo, deberían ser suficientes para ahuyentar a ese enorme sol que insistentemente buscaba cualquier vestigio de verdad en sus acciones.

Una sonrisa de lado, burlona, apareció en el rostro de Kensuke.

—Aunque eres bueno actuando, no lo eres mintiendo—Su mano se acercó al rostro de Ryota, quien sintió su respiración cortarse por completo.

La cálida mano que tocaba sus orejas era su perdición. El control que hasta hace un instante creía poseer murió dentro de él, y en su lugar sus sentimientos florecieron en un muy evidente enrojecimiento de toda su cara. Ya todo había sido descubierto.

La enorme sonrisa de Ken no lo ayudaba en absolutamente nada. Era esa sonrisa de la que se había enamorado.

______________

Las cosas no habían salido como había creído, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ese sentimiento.

Él y Kensuke se tomaban de la mano mientras caminaban por un parque solitario en la noche. Ken moría de frío, y aún así decidió quitarse su guante para poder tomar la mano de Ryota, decía que esa era la única calidez que su mano necesitaba.

Ryota sólo se limitó a darle un golpe suave en el brazo mientras ponía su rostro enojado, intentando disimular su enorme vergüenza por la facilidad con la que su pareja soltaba cosas cursis.

Siguieron caminando alrededor, hasta que llegaron a unas pequeñas bancas techadas. Tomaron asiento sin soltarse las manos.

Permanecieron en silencio por un rato, la verdad es que no había mucho de qué hablar, pero igual se sentían cómodos así.

Kensuke seguía temblando de frío, y a Ryota se le pasó por la cabeza hacer algo increíblemente vergonzoso, pero no lo hizo.

—Ryo…

—¿Sí?

—Realmente eres malo en estas cosas.

Ken lo miró con su sonrisa amable, mientras jalaba su mano para acercar su cuerpo. Al final Ryota había quedado sobre las piernas de Kensuke, quien lo abrazaba con fuerza escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

—Me muero de frío y no haces nada. Eres un mal novio.

Ryota no podía con los latidos de su corazón aturdiendo sus oídos. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo arder.

Estaban en un lugar público, de noche, los dos solos y en una posición bastante comprometedora, y lo más curioso de todo eso era que no se sentía molesto.

—Eres un mentiroso. No tienes frío, justo ahora tu mano está más caliente que la mía.

Finalmente pudo ver el rostro de su pareja. Un muy notorio sonrojo y su sonrisa delataban que sólo se aprovechaba de la situación.

—Me atrapaste.

Ryota sonrió complaciente, porque sabía que era inútil afrentarse de sus propios sentimientos. Con su mano libre acarició suavemente las mejillas rosadas de su novio, y con toda la dulzura de la que era capaz, le dio un beso.

—Sólo porque yo también tenía frío, no te golpearé esta vez.

Kensuke escondió de nuevo su rostro en el pecho de Ryota, esperando ocultar su emoción. 


	2. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ken feliz cumpleaños de nuevo <3<3<3<3<3

Aquel chico siempre había llamado su atención. Físicamente era lo que esperarías de un ídolo, no era muy alto, pero sus facciones eran hermosas, tenía un cabello bonito y su piel cuidada era un reflejo de la pulcritud que tenía por su persona. De lo poco que lo conocía, sabía que era una persona bastante exigente consigo misma, más de una vez lo vio quedarse después de las lecciones para continuar practicando, incluso cuando los demás estaban agotados, incluso cuando los demás se quejaban o abandonaban todo, él seguía ahí.

Escuchó en varias ocasiones rumores sobre ese chico: que era demasiado creído, que era muy arisco, que lo único que tenía de bueno era su rostro. Una personalidad pesada era en lo que los demás coincidían, pero él jamás pudo creer completamente esos rumores, si había algo que le molestaba era la facilidad que las personas tenían para juzgar a alguien sin conocerlo.

Un día de práctica normal fue el escenario donde finalmente cruzó palabras con aquel chico, y la principal culpable: una toalla.

Honestamente ese día se sentía extraño, había sido un día difícil; primero habían estado en clases de música y alguien había sacado a colación el tema de si sabían tocar instrumentos, él terminó por confesar que ese no era su fuerte, y aunque lo tomó a broma, de manera personal era algo que le causaba inseguridad y molestia.

Estaba distraído por todo, y no notó que había tomado sin querer, la toalla de alguien más para secarse el sudor.

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, un chico molesto le reclamaba haber tomado sus cosas sin permiso, y lo único que salió de su boca fue…

El sonido del despertador lo trajo a la realidad. Buscó con su mano el fastidioso sonido y lo apagó de golpe. Su primera reacción fue observar el rostro de su compañero.

Ryota tenía el ceño fruncido, claramente molesto por el escándalo de un instante antes. Sonrió un poco enternecido, aunque tenía el rostro así, sus ojos continuaban cerrados.

Con su dedo acarició el entrecejo de Ryota hasta que la tensión desapareció. Una de las cosas que había descubierto que le fascinaban era mirar el rostro dormido de su novio, podía quedarse ahí todo el rato si pudiera, pero no quería parecer un loco.

Se levantó en silencio y se preparó para su entrenamiento.

Todas las mañanas acostumbraba a salir a correr para después ir al gimnasio de los dormitorios. Ahí se encontraba a algunos compañeros, platicaban un rato, luego subía de nuevo para tomar una ducha, desayunar y empezar las actividades de la agenda.

Y todo habría ido bien sino fuera porque Ryota se había levantado para abrazarlo por la espalda, aún somnoliento.

—Quédate conmigo.

Era una simple frase, pero fue suficiente para que Ken olvidara absolutamente cualquier cosa anterior, y se tirara de nuevo a la cama, abrazando a Ryota.

—Me molesta que tengas tanto control sobre mí.

—…

—Y todavía te quedas dormido. Eres un desconsiderado.

Tomó la cobija y los tapó a ambos. Observó el rosto de Ryota hasta volver a dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer <3

**Author's Note:**

> ¡He vuelto! para el cumpleaños de Ken estuve pensando tanto en qué hacer, si volver a la temática de fiesta y regalos, o hacer algo diferente, entonces la inspiración me abandonó por completo y terminé haciendo esto. No me siento orgullosa, Ken merece algo mucho mejor, pero es lo único que puedo hacer por le momento. ¡Perdón Ken! espero que el siguiente año pueda hacer algo digno de ti u.u 
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
